Although various structures for protecting electronic devices such as, for example, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), etc., from ESD (Electro Static Discharge) have been proposed, it is particularly desirable to provide ESD immunity without impeding the downsizing for electronic devices having chip size package structures.